kitsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle Summers/CHBRPW
Giselle Summers Daughter Of Boreas (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) Appearance Giselle has a dark blond hair tone and smooth skin which is between tan and pale. She has blue eyes. She bites her nails, making them very short. She is about 5'5. She has a slim build and is in love with leather jackets and knee-high boots. Personality Giselle is very happy and bright, and is always ready to give advice. She is lesbian and was teased for that when she was younger, but has come out with it more after meeting Rue who brought her and Rodrich to camp. She makes friends with the strangest people and can be called very daydreamy. She has an obsession-compulsive disorder, making her fear that everything she does is not right and that she will get punished. She prays to the gods as much as she can, praying for forgiveness so she wont be punished. She has started taking a medication for this though. |- | Other |- | |} History Rosa Summers was a German dancer, travelling in America with her team. They were in New York, when Rosa did her aerial stunt and caught Boreas' attention. After the performance, he went over to her and they started talking. Boreas asked to have coffee with her the next day, and soon, she fell in love with him. On her last night in New York, Rosa and Boreas went to a club, and the night ended in Rosa waking up alone. She left New York like planned, the next morning. Back in Germany, the twins were born. Rosa had learnt she was pregnant after she had left New York and was shocked, having to raise them on her own. She called the girl twin, Giselle, and the boy Rodrich. In her little home in Germany, they grew up. They were nothing alike at all. At ten, Giselle was told she had a obsessive-compulsive disorder and this moved her apart from Rodrich a bit. He was bullied alot, was diagnosed with SAD, and reads alot, but was never hated on by most (except for the bullies, of course), and was considered average.. Giselle was the hated one, unpopular and all mental disorder-y, they said. When Giselle and Rodrich turned 11, Rosa moved them to New York, where she had gotten a new job as a dance teacher. They started school, and made friends with a girl named Lily and a boy named Travis. Travis and Lily, were also twins, and both had limps, but would never say why. Rodrich and Giselle became friends with them anyway. One day, after the twins had turned 13, they were walking home with Lily and Travis, when it came. It was the Minotaur. Half man and half bull. It attacked them, and Giselle and Rodrich freaked out. They started running into an alley in fear, and Lily and Travis had to follow. Soon, Travis yelled at Lily to take them and run. She grabbed their hands and started running with them through alleys and streets, seeming to be leading them somewhere. Behind them, Giselle and Rodrich could hear the monster and Travis fighting, and then silence. Lily called did something that Giselle and Rodrich didnt understand, and suddenly there was a cab in front of them. Three old ladies....With one eye? Lily pushed Giselle and Rodrich in and said something to the three ladies which made the cab zoom off, speeding by far. The Minotaur came out, hands covered in blood and started following them. It started chasing the cab, but by then the cab had reached Long Island. It stopped and Lily pulled the twins out and handed something to the three old ladies. However while this was happening, the Minotuar caught up. LThey started running off and over the road as fast as theycould. By then, they were puffing and Giselle was close to collapsing. The Minotaur was right behind them, and it was about to charge straight at them. Lily pushed them away so it missed but it got ready and started to charge again. She told them to run over the hill and to find the huge house and wait there. Giselle and Rodrich did, all the while screaming for help. A group of teenagers came over the hill, and saw the Minotaur. They ran down to help Lily who was trying to distract to dodge it but was getting tired. The teenagers had...Swords? They killed the beast after fighting for a bit, and disappeared into gold dust which blew away in the wind. The teenagers helped a crying Lily, who had lost her twin, up the hill and into the Big House, where another teenager had lead Giselle and Rodrich to. Lily explained the Greek myths to Giselle and Rodrich. She told them about the monsters, claiming, gods, demigods, satyrs which she also told them she and Travis were, and most of all, about Camp Half Blood. Lily broke down crying for her brave twin after that and Alexander the Great took her away. Giselle and Rodrich were claimed by Boreas and lead into their cabin, where they soon got in home. Giselle came out about being lesbian, and she started to feel okay more. She got medication for her obsessive-compulsive disorder and started to think her life was getting better. Rodrich accepted this, and he too started to fit in, taking Light Therapy with Adam Solarius. They both made friends and are now 16 years old. They are Giselle and Rodrich, children of Boreas. Powers *Most children can levitate, some can fly *Minor Aerokinesis *Able to summon and withstand extreme cold. *They can freeze people and/or things, though it doesn't last very long